combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LiveFree
Hi there! What did you get a vandalism warning for? :You got a vandalism warning for that because opening and then immediately closing a paragraph does absolutely nothing, and is therefore spam. ::Hey, there's already an M16 Family page. :::Please stop removing Media sections on articles. All the Videos Are you the reviewer on the videos you add? We want the owner of the videos to give us permission to use them on our pages. We're also looking into expanding our affiliation with different parties. If you could notify the reviewer/owner of the videos, that would be great. Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 23:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) no, no, were in the middle of affiliation talks with the CBL. so yeah, we're starting to spread the word about our site. Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 05:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) oh no, We are VERY instrested. So yeah, you put a link the the vid discription to us, and we make you our..."official gun reviewer?". nows just not the best time to talk about it b/c i have to get going to school, and its the morning over here. But yeah, VERY instrested. Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 13:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Livefree! Hunter told me about you being the reviewer in all those videos and having you become the official gun reviewer for the Combat Arms Wiki. I love the idea, especially since I already had some of your Youtube vids favorited before they were on here. I kinda forgot my account info though, so I haven`t been able to remember anything about the vids until now! Strange, huh? Anyway, are you up for becoming the official reviewer? All you`d have to do is put in a little thing about the CA Wiki at the end of new vids and maybe put "See combatarms.wikia.com for more information" in the descriptions of older videos if possible. SeaCrane_1 17:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You want me to add it in like this? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2Dnyips8Lc&feature=player_embedded It's in the description. LiveFree 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that`s perfect! And for future vids, Hunter suggested maybe putting the CA Wiki logo at the end. I think maybe with "Combat Arms Wiki" in large letters above the logo and "The official Combat Arms Wiki" beneath it. I`ll try to make an example, but Sony Vegas won`t install on my computer. D: I may just make a still image instead. Anyway, it`s awesome that you`re doing this! Thanks a bunch! SeaCrane_1 21:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I added the link into the description of the USP SE & Deagle, M16A3 Pro, PP19 MOD CAMO, and MG36 review for now. I'll work on doing the rest later. And give me a picture file of what you want to be in the end of the video so I can put it in the next one. LiveFree 02:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that`s perfectly fine. You are the official reviewer, after all. I`ll talk to whoever`s putting in fallen`s reviews. SeaCrane_1 20:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:ect... I wont be active for while, 23 weeks at most. My internet prvoder AT&T apparently is having issues recognizing the differences between DSL and Dial up... well anywho, i dont have enough bandwith rightnow to pla CA or even Load this Wiki, (or YouTube for thatmatter). SC1 carries my opinion well. Ask him if you need anything. And ive seen the fallendarks reviews are being dealt with. Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 19:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Promotion (SeaCrane1's Page) r u the one who does the HMR reviews, or r u HMR?--WingZeroKai 22:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I am HMR, and I do the HMR reviews. LiveFree 22:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) i am honored to make your acqaintance--WingZeroKai 23:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Just wondering, could you slap our CAWiki's logo at the back of the vids? it helps when googling combat arms wikia, plus it puts a face to our site. *Talk* 04:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup I could do that! Just give me the picture you want in LiveFree 17:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey I put the logo in, how do you think it looks? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xdrx3bofL2M LiveFree 04:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No problem about the policy, I was always a stickler for rules. And about the logo. I saw it and was pleased with it, but I have a few suggestions. Why not make the duration of the logo longer. It was very brief, too brief in fact. In addition, try to increase the size. Basic psychology states that people tend to pay attention to larger objects. And a review of your video in general. The roadkill part was so dark. what happened? and what version of FRAPS do u use, cuz i can give you ver 3.2.2.--WingZeroKai 02:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I play with lower gamma than most people, so in the recording it's also darker. but ya I can make the logo stay in longer LiveFree 03:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh; here's our official logo, its a white image against no backround, so you may not see it when you link to it, but it's there. And weve been having to fend off other reviewers, but were still in association. So we've been dealin with em. *Talk* 04:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) The link isn't working, upload to photobucket? LiveFree 04:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) go to the link, im 99% sure its a solid white page. right click on the top-left of the page, and hit save image as... *Talk* 05:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'm putting it into my latest video, tell me which you prefer. LiveFree 06:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Just inflate it at the end of your video for 3 seconds. What editor do you use? *Talk* 06:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I can get 3 seconds, but I'll try my best. I use sony vegas. You dont haveto squeeze it into the previose videos, just the new ones you will make. Its doesnt haveto be to music either. Just stick it at the end of new ones, kinda like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZIHSn1ILxs&NR=1&feature=fvwp or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TArn-PHWzWg, but you dont have to yell Hooray Combat Arms Wiki!....if you dont want to XD. *Talk* 19:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Love it.-- *Talk* 00:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) AlrightLiveFree 19:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Check out the new outro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDipbi95yF0 LiveFree 23:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it looks great XD *Talk*Become an Admin! 05:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Could I have the vid name please? (aka the url would be "Video:..."). Ill see whats up. 02:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Its not working for me either. Im putting together a html-wikicode crossover template now. I have to play with the experimental youtube html before I can decide on the paramaters. :Do you have a certain pixel size request for your vids? Aka a 120x200 not quite, just whatever's normal size. LiveFree 05:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Grrrr my codes not working... =( . Apparently you cant mix the html utube code w/ variables. Im still working on it. Though instead of upload you'll just enter the key to the video. You know... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= ---- New Youtube Code Okay screw that idea, it required really unstabel script...This is THE ONLY ONE THAT WORKS Mk Here's the new way to do things (unfortunately); You must type this in everytime you want a new vid on a page. : must type in : changable (to your specifications) but still a must have in the script : Youtube code (see notes) *The caption can be replaced to say whatever you want,if no caption; leave the space empty, so it would look like "||". *height and width can be changed, though we suggest these presets *the youtube code is explained above this section. Can't we just use the old way? I mean this way doesn't support aligning, or putting it in between text. It makes the formatting it into the article impossible to input like the old way. LiveFree 16:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, its a big pain in the A**. Im asking Wikia Why our video isnt working right now. It usually takes 3-5 days for a response. 17:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) AK103 Gold Vid hey i have a gold ak103 until tomorrow so if u wanna make a vid play tonite at 7 pacific time. just add me ingame as WingZeroKai--WingZeroKai 22:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't take people dying for me. Sorry :( LiveFree 05:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :What if it's a DSR-1 Tactical? Its would give you and edge over fallenhobo and baxstar... : 20:41, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't really need an edge tbh. I'm fine with the rate my reviews are currently expanding in viewership. Not to mention fallen has already done one. LiveFree 04:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : ::I respect a person who upholds thier personal policy. ::Just keep doing your thing. Youve got the full force of the wiki behind you. IM trying to design ad banners that would work with the wiki interface. The banners would be 468 by 60 pixels each. You would have the option as an affiliate to design your own. They could be animated, but nothing too flashy. This is still in beta so there are no guarantees this will happen. ::-- 06:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC)